little_mermaid_parodiesfandomcom-20200216-history
To the Surface (version 19)
"Penny?" The Troubadour questioned in concern. But Penny didn't hear him and swam up to the surface. She just had to see where that shadow was coming from. What was that thing? Penny reached up to the ocean and gasped at what she saw. Penny reached to the surface as she wiped beads of water dripping from her head. As she lifted her eyes to the horizon, she gasped. What she saw was a ship rowing on the sea! There were also colorful fireworks dancing in the sky! Alice giggled, for she had never seen such a happy and giddy sight before! Nemo and The Troubadour popped up from the water. "Penny," said the turtle. "What - what are you-" He turned his head to see what the blonde-haired was looking at. "Jumpin' jellyfish!" he exclaimed. Although he had never seen a human ship before either, The Troubadour had heard of them, and the stories of them were not good at all. Dying with curiosity and excitement, Penny dived forward and swam toward the ship. "Penny!" cried the Troubadour, "Penny! Please! Come back!" But Penny was now too far away to hear him. She looked at the ship again; she was getting closer. Penny dived again and finally made it to the ship! The little girl grabbed onto some metal bars of the ship and took a peek through an opening hole that was built for rowboats. What Penny saw fascinated her! She saw a group of human sailors, having some kind of a jig. Some were playing live music, some were dancing. They all seemed to be having fun! There were also two familiar Great Danes, dancing in rhythm to the music. Tiger and Talbot were having so much fun until they abruptly stopped. Their noses picked up a scent that seemed foreign to them, and they barked with curiosity. Tiger and Talbot got down to the wooden floor and sniffed around. They tried to find the source of this new smell. Penny saw Tiger and Talbot coming by and gasped in fear as she quickly hid from the opening hole. She slightly turned to see if Tiger and Talbot were gone, only to have Tiger and Talbot face to face with her. They pant at her happily and then lick her cheeks. The two dogs would have continued if they didn't hear their master's whistle. "Tiger, Talbot!" called Cody, "Here, boys!" Tiger and Talbot left Penny and gallantly trotted over to Cody. Penny peeked from behind to see where Tiger and Talbot ran off to. She gently held her cheeks where the dogs kissed her. Tiger and Talbot trotted over to Cody, who was near the dancing floor. "Hey, come on, mutts, whatcha doing, huh, Tiger?" asked the boy. Talbot barked and lick Cody's face. "Oh, Talbot." he chuckled. Cody laughed, trying to put down Tiger and Talbot and saying, "Good boys." Penny's eyes widened when she laid her sights on Cody. He was Brave, heroic, kind, noble. What caught her attention were his handsome slenderness and blonde hair. Penny began to feel dizzy and breathless. She smiled as she felt her heart pounding like crazy. Penny had fallen in love! "Hey there, sweetie!" a voice called from the distance, interrupting her thoughts. Penny turned to see that the two albatrosses from early this morning. "Quite a show, eh?" asked Orville. "Orville, Wilbur, be quiet! They'll hear you." said Penny sharply, but quietly. She turned back to look at the handsome human. "Oooh, I gotcha, I gotcha," said Wilbur as he plopped down next to Penny. "We're being intrepidatious. WE'RE OUT TO DISCOVER!" Penny closed their mouth so he wouldn't make a scene. "I've never seen a human this close before." she said, as she continued looking at Cody. He was now dancing and playing his clarinet to Tiger and Talbot. Penny laid her head down with her arms folded and dreamily sighed, "Oh! He's very handsome, isn't he?" Orville and Wilbur shook his head as he looked at Tiger and Talbot, whose saliva was dripping from their mouths. "I dunno," he said. "One of them looks kind of hairy and slobbery to me." But Penny smiled and shifted Orville and Wilbur's gaze to the object of her affections. "Not that one," she said. "The one playing the snarfblat." The music stopped when Winston clapped his hands announced for everyone's attention. "Silence! Silence!" he called, "It is now my honor and privilege to present our esteemed Prince Cody with a very special, very expensive, very large birthday present." Everybody cheered and whistled as they looked at Winston's huge present which was covered by a drape. "Ah, Winston, you old beanpole, you shouldn't have." Cody chuckled, as he gave Winston a playful hit on the back, which Winston didn't seem to like. "I know." he said, "Happy birthday, Cody!" As one of the sailors lifted up the drape, the crowd gasped, horrified. It was a statue of Prince Cody standing up very tall, dressed in traditional prince wardrobe (sword included), and looking very brave and determined. Cody frowned and raised an eye in annoyance. Don't get me wrong, reader, Cody was grateful for Winston's thoughtfulness, but seriously? A statue? Of him? The statue made him look really pompous and silly. Tiger and Talbot sneered at the present and growled in annoyance. They didn't seem to like it, either. Not wanting to hurt Winston's feelings, Cody thought of the most polite thing he could say. "Gee, Winston," he said, clearing his throat. "It's, err, it's, err - it's really somethin'. . . ." He wondered why Winston would think of this gift. It's not like it was meant to be a wedding present or anything right? Because it looked like the type of thing that a royal would get for his wedding; not his birthday. Winston seemed oblivious to Cody's lack of enthusiasm. "Yes," he said, as he carried a telescope. "I commissioned it myself. Of course, I had hoped it would be a wedding present, but . . ." "Come on, Winston, don't start." Cody chuckled. He snatched the telescope from Winston as he walked over to the edge of the ship, where Penny, Orville and Wilbur were located. Penny, Orville and Wilbur quickly hid so Cody wouldn't see them. "Look, you're not still sore because I didn't fall for the princess of Camelot, are you?" he asked, as he looked at the sea through the telescope. Then, he tossed it back to Winston who almost dropped it. "Oh, Cody, it isn't me alone." said Winston, "The entire kingdom wants to see you happily settled down with the right girl." Cody sat down on the edge of the ship. "Well, she's out there somewhere." he said, "I just - I just haven't found her yet." Penny smiled as she glanced up at Cody. Perhaps there is a chance for them! "Well, perhaps you haven't been looking hard enough." said Winston. "Believe me, Winston." Cody replied, "When I find her, I'll know. Without a doubt. It'll just - Bam! - hit me! Like lightning!" As soon as he said it, thunder roared, and lightning shot across the sky. A storm was coming, and Cody became very worried! Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes